


"И до ночлега путь далек"

by Alre_Snow



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Co-pilots, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Стэкер Пентекост по-прежнему слышит голос Тэмсин у себя в голове.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"И до ночлега путь далек"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Miles To Go Before I Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384564) by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan). 



> отсылка в названии — [Роберт Фрост](http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poem/171621)

После этой проверки на совместимость он думает вовсе не о разочарованной Мако. И не о Беккете, почувствовавшем притяжение дрифта во время поединка, пришибленном, когда Стэкер указал ему на его место. И даже не о Герке, укоризненно качающем головой — "приятель, что за фигню ты творишь?"  
Стэкер думает о Тэмсин, cпускаясь в лифте к вертолетной площадке, когда кровотечение начинается снова.  
Он вытирает кровь, привычно глотает таблетку метароцина.  
Он выходит из-под мрачных сводов шаттердома — под ветер, пахнущий городом и океаном, и следует мимо вертолетов и транспортной разметки к нависающим над морем перилам. Ветер швыряет ему в лицо клочья морской пены. И он думает — как не единожды уже думал, глядя на этот океан — о своем со-пилоте.  
Он думает о Тэм и ее неукротимом боевом духе. Он думает о той ярости, с которой она сопротивлялась раку, не отступая ни на шаг. Он думает о том, как блестели ее глаза, когда она смотрела на Мако, когда та упорно тренировалась каждое утро.  
И он помнит, как видел в ее глазах тревогу — вскоре после того, как документы об удочерении были полностью оформлены — она смотрела на него не как на маршала, не как на своего со-пилота; она видела просто мужчину, который изо всех старается вырастить из маленькой девочки женщину, которой она может стать.  
 _Она хочет быть пилотом._  
 _Если у меня все получится, ей никогда не придется им становиться._  
 _А если не получится?_   
Тэм лежала на другой стороне кровати, уже укутавшись в свои одеяла. Они делили постель — ничего больше. Не спали вместе.   
_Знаешь, она чем-то напоминает мне Луну._  
Этого он не ожидал. Они почти никогда не говорили о Луне.   
_Мако напоминает тебе Луну?_  
 _Именно. Она будет делать то, что ты хочешь, но что-то в ней стремится к полету. Попытайся удержать ее на земле — и ты потеряешь ее._  
Годы спустя, за тысячи миль от того места, где похоронена Тэм, Стэкер смотрит в бушующий предрассветный океан и снова слышит голос своего со-пилота.   
_Не вздумай это испортить, Стэкс._  
По его плану, он сам должен был пилотировать Джипси вместе с Беккетом. Последний бой, последний рывок; уйти в пламени, сделав, наконец, то, зачем он пришел в PPDC. Последний удар — ради Тэм, и Луны, и всех тех, кого он знал, с кем работал, с кем стал друзьями, кем командовал и кого потерял.  
 _А если у тебя не получится?_  
Он мог бы войти в дрифт с Беккетом, если понадобится. Мог бы не пустить Мако в конн-под, оставить ее в безопасности.  
 _Ты ее потеряешь._  
И на этот раз он знает, что Тэм права.  
Да, Мако справится с заданием — и справится на отлично. Но дело уже не в том, чтобы признать за ней право быть кандидатом в пилоты. Сейчас он отнимает у нее возможность после того, как она оказалась лучшим из кандидатов.  
Стэкер не хочет видеть Мако в конн-поде. В какой-то степени, он не хочет видеть мистера Беккета даже близко от своей дочери. И он совершенно точно не хочет потерять еще одну из тех, кого любит — и снова из-за кайдзю.  
Но что-то в Мако стремится к полету.  
Тэм была права.  
И Стэкер может дать Мако крылья и отпустить в небо, которое ей так нужно — или подрезать перья и приковать к земле навсегда.  
Его часы сигналят, напоминая, что скоро — тестовый дрифт мистера Беккета и его со-пилота. И он все еще не объявил, кто это должен быть.  
 _Ты научишь меня?_  
 _Может быть, однажды._  
Он отворачивается от океана и от Разлома и шагает назад в шаттердом, приняв решение.  
Он дал обещание, которое нужно исполнить.


End file.
